


A World Turned Upside Down

by YoshiStack



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshiStack/pseuds/YoshiStack
Summary: An attack from the Koopa Kingdom leaves the Mario Bros. stranded in a very familiar yet unfamiliar world. Good and evil have seemed to have taken a complete flip-flop, leaving the brothers seen as the bad guys. The only way home is to ask help from their "enemies", but it might take more than a bit of convincing to get their cooperation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... Probably not to most unique idea, but I really wanted to try my hand at this.
> 
> I just recently started loving the Koopalings. Their appearances in the NSMB series, Smash, and Mario Kart exposed me to them more (I wasn't around when they were first introduced. Wasn't born until 99, and while I own Mario All Stars for the SNES, I'm really bad at the games) and I just fell in love with them. Ludwig especially (he had the best freaking voice clips, I swear).
> 
> Oh, I guess I'm starting to ramble. Let's get this started!

Prologue: How Stories Begin

A loud creaking sound emanated throughout the halls of Bowsers Castle as the doors to the castle library were opened. Opening the large wooden doors were a pair of magikoopas. One of them wore a purple robe and hat, and was somewhat hunched over.

The other magikoopa, garbed in a blue robe and hat, gave its comrade an annoyed look as the doors slammed behind them. "Alright, we're here. Now will you tell me what we're here for? Or have you finally lost it, Kammy?" The Magikoopa asked, folding his arms.

Kammy shot him an offended look. "I aught to blast you for those comments, you simpleminded fool! I swear, your generation has no respect for their elders, Kamek." Kammy scolded. Kamek merely rolled his eyes.

"If you've called me only to scold me, then I'll be leaving." Kamek turned towards the door again. Before he could turn the handle, Kammy grabbed him by the back of his robe and gave him a sharp look.

"No, as fun as that sounds, I've called you for something much more important than ridiculing you. I may finally have a way to get rid of those annoying plumbers that plague King Bowsers life!" Kammy said. Seeing Kamek's piqued expression, she let go of his robe.

"And what exactly do you have in mind this time, hag?" Kamek asked, crossing his arms.

"There's a book in this library that should have exactly the kind of power we need to get those Mario brothers out of our hair once and for all!" Kammy continued, ignoring the name she had been called.

"A book you say? What kind of book?" Kamek asked curiously. His glasses fell of his nose slightly. He reached up and readjusted them.

"It's a book written by the Royal Magikoopa who served before me; my mentor, Kamelia Koopa." Kammy pulled a crumpled note from a small pocket and handed it to Kamek.

Kamek looked down at the slip of paper and readjusted his glasses again. It was written long ago, as was evident by the rips in the paper and it's slightly faded color. It's writer, presumably Kamelia, wrote with a very neat looking cursive. A wand shaped emblem was stamped by the end of her signature. Kamek began to read the notes contents.

" _To my faithful student Kammy,_

_It seems my time in this world has ended if you are reading this. I am very proud of how far you've come since you began your lessons with me. I remember when you could hardly use that old wand and broom of yours._

_However, as fun as it may be to reminisce, that is not the purpose of this letter. No, I suppose you could call this a will of sorts._

_In the library (yes, there is one in the castle, though I doubt his Highness is aware of its existence given his lack of enthusiasm in reading) I have left for you a book. In this book are all the spells, potions, and other magical objects of which I created. This book is for you and you can use it however you see fit. Perhaps you could finish some things I could never get around to completing, or add to it yourself._

_Ultimately, the choice is yours for what you do with it. I will always be proud of you, Kammy. You will do great things, I'm sure of it._

_Goodbye, Kamelia Koopa"_

Kamek gave the older woman an incredulous look as he finished the note. "And what exactly about this book makes it any better than the books we already use?" He handed the old note back to her. He'd only just heard of this woman, and was less than keen on the idea of scouring the entire library for what may or may not be a useful book.

Kammy picked up on his skepticism. She scoffed at his expression. "I'll have you know that Kamelia Koopa was one of the best magikoopas the world has ever seen. She was even better than I am, and that takes skill!" Kammy praised.

"And yet I've never heard of her before," Kamek muttered with an eyeroll.

"Well? Don't just stand there, you oaf! Help me find it!" Kammy then exclaimed. She stomped over to a shelf, effectively ending the discussion. Kamek snapped himself out of his laments and walked forward. Kammy went over to one of the many shelves lined against the walls. He decided to look towards the back of the room.

He ran his hand against one of the wooden shelves surrounding him. He frowned at the thick dust the had stuck to his finger. The room was practically encased in a thick layer of dust. It didn't surprise him that much. Very few people had access to the room and most of them had little interest in reading. Kamek shuddered slightly to think of what would happen should Bowser ever need to find a book.

He had a feeling fire would eventually get involved.

He continued forward towards the back of the library. It was where most of the old tomes were kept, and it was a good place as any to start looking. He gazed up st the many books on the shelf in front of him and sighed, pulling out his wand. "Here goes nothing..." He waved his wand, firing a spell at all the books. Almost immediately, the books began to glow and pull themselves off the shelves. They floated down to Kamek in droves, allowing him to check the title and or contents efficiently.

"No, I know what this one is. No, not that one either," he muttered. He looked at the cover of one book and scoffed. A comic book of some sorts, likely belonging to one of the children. "How did this even get in here?! Away with it." He waved his staff, sending it flying away. He turned, ready to be done with it, when he heard a sound from behind him. He turned and gasped. The comic book rammed into a stack of the books he'd already checked over. "Oh goomnuts..."

_Thud!_

"Gah!" Kamek cried out. The books toppled over him faster than he could react. His hat laid next to the pile, and his glasses now laid slightly disheveled on his face. He pushed one book that had opened over his face off of him and frowned at it.

"You'd better not be goofing off over there!" Kammy shouted at him from afar. Though she couldn't see him, she sounded irritated. The sound must've been louder than he thought.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" He called back, then whispered to himself "Hag." He reached over, pulled his hat back on, and fixed his glasses. He moved several books as he sat back up. His back popped as he pulled himself up. He groaned and rubbed his aching bones. "Augh, I'm too old for this." He shook his head. This was pointless. What was he even looking for exactly?

He was half tempted to go back and give Kammy a piece of his mind when a glimmer caught his eye. He turned around, looking at a large gap left by the books that had once been on the shelf. He readjusted his hat in surprise at the sight. Lying behind the shelves in its own alcove, there was an old, somewhat worn out looking book sitting on a stand. As it was close to his height, Kamek was able to reach into the alcove and pull the book out with ease. He lifted the book and inspected the cover.

The binding was old and needed replacing, but the pages seemed to be alright. A thick layer of dust, thicker than most of what was in the entire library, clung to the cover. Kamek blew some of the dust away, coughing a bit, then wiped the rest off with his sleeve.

There were no words on the cover, making the magikoopa frown. He opened the book up and looked at it's first few pages. He paused when he came across a signature.

A rather... familiar looking signature.

He held the book up close to his face, almost disbelieving that this was it. But there it was: the same neat looking cursive that Kammy's note had been written in. The emblem on the note was also stamped onto the page in red ink, slightly faded due to time and age. Though it was hard to make out, there was no doubt about it: this was the book Kammy wanted to find. The book authored by Kamelia Koopa.

Forgoing returning the books in their proper order, Kamek ran out from the shelves. "Kammy! Kammy!" He glanced around as he dashed through the library. "Oof!" His search ended rather unexpectedly when he found himself tumbling on the ground once again.

"You oaf! Watch where you're going!" Kammy berated him. She let out a painful moan as she stood up. "As much I hate to admit it, I'm not as young as I used to be. I can't take all this tomfoolery,"

"Nevermind that! Look!" Kamek thrust the book in her grasp. Kammy's eyes widened.

"This... Can it be...?" She looked over the cover, yet found no faults with it. She opened the cover and looked over the signature. A huge and evil grin suddenly broke out over her face. "Mwe hee hee! You're not as useless as I thought, Kamek! This is exactly it! It's been so many years, I almost didn't recognize it." She hastily began to flip through the pages of the thick book. "Now where is it... I know I read it at least once.. Aha!" She paused on a page, but lifted the book up so Kamek couldn't read it.

"If I'm right, this is exactly what will get those stupid plumbers out of our hair. Permanently!" Kammy cackled., then grinned once more at her former disciple. "Now, I want you to go to Lord Bowser with this idea. We're going to..."

* * *

"Your Grumpiness! I've great news!" Kamek burst into the throne room with an excited shout. He held the book tightly behind his back, eagerly awaiting to reveal it.

The Koopa in question sat at his throne, his head resting in his scaly hand. He rolled his eyes at Kamek's entrance. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy with... uh, stuff?"

"I apologize, your Grumpiness, but this couldn't wait! You see, Kammy and I have devised a way to finally rid you of those red and green menaces!" Kamek cheerfully reported.

Bowser let out a snort. "Oh, just grand. What is it this time? A plan to invade the Mushroom Kingdom AGAIN? Because that's worked SO well the last, oh I don't know, 20 TIMES?"

Kamek flinched at the roar. "W-well, not quite your Angriness. We have something a little different in mind." He pulled the book out from behind his back.

Bowser gazed at it with a bored expression. "A book. Wonderful," he deadpanned.

"I know it seems simple in appearance, but Kammy and I have a wonderfully devious and vile scheme. You see, we can..." He began to whisper the plan into the Koopa's ear. Bowser listened, at first somewhat dully. But as Kamek continued, he grew more and more interested. A smirk spread across his face as he took the book from Kamek.

"You're sure you can do that? With this little book?" Bowser questioned. Kamek simply nodded. "Mwa ha ha ha ha! It's excellent! Perfect even! Just what I need to throw those idiots off their game!" The evil king glanced over at two Koopatrols standing guard. "You there!"

They both saluted to him. "Yes sir?"

"I want you to tell Junior and the Koopalings to prep the airships. We leave at dawn for the Mushroom Kingdom," Bowser flashed them a toothy grin. "And be sure to tell the troops as well,"

"Sir, yes sir!" The Koopatrols ran out of the room, slamming the large doors behind them. A loud, foreboding echo reverberated around the room. A sign of what was to come for the Mario Brothers, at least, in Bowser's mind.

Bowser glanced at Kamek once more, then down at the book in his hands. He grasped it tightly, his grin seeming to widen, if that were even possible. "This time, Mario brothers, your days are numbered! The Princess and her kingdom will be mine!"

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, did I do good? I'm admittedly apprehensive about posting this, seeing as I've only mostly posted Code Lyoko related material on my ff.net account, but someone's gotta like it, right?
> 
> This story will certainly be an interesting trip to say the least. I'll see you all next time, which is hopefully very soon!
> 
> No guarantees though. School, though out for now, can be a very time consuming thing.


End file.
